Blood
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Fang disappears, leaving Max distraught. But when she finds him, he's plagued by scars and the memories of blood. The flock struggles to accept a damaged Fang, but Max knows that she can save him. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Blood**

By MyNameIsCAL

_Two Years Ago_

-Max's POV-

Whoever _they_ were, they had Fang tied to a chair. Light blinded us, but we couldn't see them. Fang and I had gone out to eat, our usual Friday night now that Fang and I had finally gotten our own place together.

"Where is Jeb Batchedler?" a voice growled at us.

"He's dead!" Fang spat.

Out of the darkness, a knife came, slashing Fang across his left cheek. He bit back a cry, eyes shut.

"He is not dead and you know where he is," the voice said quietly. "Tell us where he is or we'll kill her."

Fang shook his head. "He's dead. I swear to god."

The knife came slicing again, and this time, Fang let out a grunt.

"Don't lie to us! We know what he's doing! He's building an army to take over the world." It was a different voice now. One that was rougher. "And you're part of it! Didn't he create you?"

"No we're not! And if he's still alive, then we're against him." If it weren't for the rope, Fang would have fallen out of his chair already.

"Kill her."

"NO!"

A gunshot went off and I fell to the floor. Fang's screams seemed distant as things went dark around the edges. Just as I thought it was all over, I felt someone grip my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Ever since that day, I had been so sure it was Fang who had held my hand, but when I woke up at the hospital, Fang wasn't there. Angel said there hadn't been any trace of Fang except his blood.

I sat at the local bar with Iggy. For the past two years, he had become my best friend. Not long after Fang disappeared, Ella broke up with Iggy. He had been living with her in college, and all the details were fuzzy to me, but he needed a place to live and I wasn't doing very well living in my apartment alone, so I let him move in.

And our relationship was never one of romance. He was still hopelessly in love with Ella anyway, even if he wouldn't admit it, and I could never think of Iggy that way anyway.

"Max, we should go home soon," he muttered.

"Why?" I grumbled.

"This is your fifth beer and I've already had enough sodas to keep me up all night." He drained the last of his cup. "And we can't cross streets if you can't see straight."

I let out a sigh. "Just one more."

"Alright."

It was two hours later that I stumbled out of the bar, Iggy holding me by the arm and guiding me instead of the opposite. We stood for a long time at the corner as he listened for passing cars, and only when he couldn't hear any approaching did we venture across the street.

We collapsed on the couch. Well, I collapsed and he sat out of exhaustion. And that was when emotions just flooded into me, and I was suddenly crying.

"Max…" He put an awkward arm around me as I slouched against him.

Unfortunately, Iggy was used to this. Whenever we went out to the bar, I ended up like this, thinking too much about Fang. And even though I knew this would happen, I always convinced Iggy that we should go, watch the game, and have a few drinks and appetizers. He was just too nice to refuse.

"Max, there was nothing you could do," he whispered. "You're lucky to be alive. And that's what matters because you know he would have sacrificed himself for you anyway. I know that doesn't quite sound comforting, but it's the truth, and you know that."

Still, I sobbed.

"C'mere." He pulled me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, Max."

I cried into his shoulder for a long time, enough to tire myself out.

When I woke in the morning on the couch with a headache, there was a blanket draped over me. Iggy sat at the end of the couch, the news on the lowest possible volume.

"There's been some kind of…" He trailed off. "They're calling it a massacre. It sounds terrible. Maybe when it comes on the news again, you'll see it."

Surely enough, it didn't take long for it to come back on.

"New developments in the Mental Hospital Massacre," the news reporter said. "If you're just joining in, last night a man ran into the local police station covered in blood. Before killing himself, he told the police that he had killed all of his patients because for years he had been experimenting on them and things were getting out of hand.

"The police then went to the place, finding blood everywhere. According to records they found, none of the patients had any family or anyone looking after them. This appears to be how the doctor, whose name has not yet been released, was getting away with human experimentation.

"A source just reported there was one survivor. He had been taken to the hospital last night. One of the doctors there has something to say to all of you."

The screen switched to a press conference in a room. The wall behind a doctor in a whitecoat had the insignia of the hospital a few minutes away.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Rarely do we reach out to the public like this, but this man is in distress. He's no older than twenty-five. I'm reaching out because I believe he needs someone to help him, and not a doctor. He won't talk to us and he's not cooperating with our efforts to help him. If you know anything about this man, I urge you to come to the hospital or call us."

The reporter returned to the screen. "Police released a sketch of the man. According to one of our sources, he was found covered in blood. He is highly unstable and police had to tranquilize him to transport him to the hospital…"

The sketch that appeared on the screen was the face of a man with an unruly beard. There was a scar over his left eye and he had a dark complexion.

"Fang…"

"What?" Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to that hospital. Get dressed." I rose off the couch.

* * *

><p>We touched down in the hospital parking lot. The cops were trying to hold back a crowd of reporters. I recognized one of them as the sheriff. He started over to us.<p>

"Ms. Ride, what brings you here?" he asked quietly. "Have you seen the news?"

I glanced over at the reporters. "I think that man that survived is Fang, Sheriff Marks"

He too glanced at the reporters. "Alright, let's get you inside."

We entered the hospital, leaving the reporters confused.

"You know, I wasn't even thinking it could be him," Sheriff Marks said. "It's been two years now, hasn't it? I remember all the blood where we found you. Maybe I should have made the connection."

We entered an elevator. Iggy shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Not only were we in an elevator, but it was a hospital elevator.

"The survivor is very unstable," the sheriff went on. "But if it's him, then maybe you can get him to calm down. The doctor had to sedate him a couple times already, but you're stronger than us, so the effects aren't as long lasting."

The doctor we had seen on the news at home was pacing outside a door. There were two cops stationed on both sides of the door.

"Dr. Cooper," the sheriff stuck out his hand. "We believe that man in there is one of Max's friends."

The doctor blinked. "You mean Maximum Ride?"

"Yes." Sheriff Marks moved out of the way. "And her friend Iggy."

Dr. Cooper stuck his hand out to me. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard all about you when you were on the news. And well, gosh, that was a while ago. I remember when Fang went missing."

"So how's he doing?" The sheriff motioned to the door.

"He's calmed down. I told him we'd untie him from the bed if he promised not to try and leave. He seemed to agree to that." Dr. Cooper grabbed a binder from a cart. "You know, when I was examining him last night, there were these distinctive cuts down his back. Perhaps where wings should go."

I gulped. Fang's wings gone? Iggy seemed to have flushed a shade lighter, if that was even possible.

"I'll let one of you go in with the sheriff," Dr. Cooper told us. "He's been through a lot though. I'm actually surprised he isn't trying to resist us more than he has."

The doctor put his hand on the door and turned the knob. He entered first, and then the sheriff and me. The man sat in the corner of the room, legs pressed up against his chest as he rocked back and forth. His eyes were closed, and when they finally opened, they were unmistakable.

"Fang…"

He jumped up. "You're not real!"

I took a step towards him, fighting the tears. "I am."

"You're just l-lying to me." He tried to move away from me, but his back was already up against the wall. "H-have you come to torture me again? I-Is it because I ruined your plan?"

"What're you talking about, Fang?" I held out my hand.

"The doctor is dead, Fang," Sheriff Marks said.

Fang stared at my hand.

"I swear to you that we're not trying to trick you." I sucked in a breath. "Iggy's outside in the hallway."

Fang slid down against the wall, eyes shut.

"I-I see this all the time in my dreams," he muttered. "I r-r-reach out for your hand and then everything d-disappears."

I kneeled down in front of him. "I promise that won't happen. Not this time. Not anymore. I've come to take you home, Fang."

Still, he shook his head.

"Fang…" I could no longer hold back my tears. "Please…"

He lifted a shaking hand.

I reached out and grasped it. Our eyes met for a moment, and then for the first time ever, Fang began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another new story for you. Hopefully I'll have some updates soon. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood – Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

This had to be a dream. It was all a dream.

But I couldn't let go of Max. Not yet. I was going to hold onto her hand for as long as I could because at least this wouldn't end up being a nightmare.

I was tired though. It was hard not to close my eyes, but I tried to focus on her hand, not letting Iggy's and her voice lull me to sleep. They were talking about food. He said he would cook when we got home.

_She__'__s__living__with__him_.

Maybe this was a nightmare still. I thought he had Ella though, and Max always said Iggy felt more like a brother to her.

The door to the room opened and Max shook me, disrupting my thoughts. I gripped onto her hand tighter, letting her lead me through the hospital halls. The smell was appalling, but I was used to it. This was just another part of my vivid nightmare. Things were going well now, but it wouldn't be long before there was blood.

The sheriff drove us back to the apartment. It took me a second to realize this was _our_ apartment. She led me up the stairs and unlocked the door. Things seemed the same, with the addition of some of Iggy's things. I was relieved to see that her room, which was actually my room too (which I guess made it ours), was still the same. My things hadn't been moved and my side of the bed was made, unlike her side. Maybe she and Iggy didn't have anything going on between them. Maybe he was just living there.

I would have let that unsettle me too, but the blanket she had on the bed was red. Images of blood flashed through my head and I shut my eyes.

"Fang?" She squeezed my hand. "Are you alright?"

When I opened my eyes, I focused on her. "Y-Yeah."

She reached her hand up, trying to flatten my untidy hair.

"Do you want to shower before we eat?" she asked.

I touched my face. "Y-Y-Yes, I'd like to sh-shave too."

"Of course."

I raised my hand to my hair. "W-would you give me a h-haircut?"

"Well, I can try my best."

I nodded.

She dropped my hand and I held my breath for a few seconds. Things weren't disappearing yet.

I watched her pull open my drawers of clothes in the dresser. When she turned back to me, she held clothes for me. I took them to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The image that greeted me in the mirror was one I didn't recognize, but it was me.

There was an unopened razor in the drawer. I undressed and entered the shower. Hot water. This was something new to me. Or at least it had been so long since I had felt it. It had been a long time since I actually felt clean.

Stepping out of the shower, I eyed myself in the mirror. There were two scars that ran down the left side of my face. One extending from above my eye and all the way down to my jaw line. The other ran from below my eye. I traced them with my fingers, wincing as I noticed the rest of the scars on my body.

_Look__at__you.__You__'__re__pathetic_.

I was half hoping I'd wake up already. Slowly, I pulled my clothes on. They were two sizes too big for me, drooping around my body. I couldn't live like this. There was no way Max was going to accept me back like this, so damaged looking. In fact, I'd be more of a reason for her to fall for Iggy. And my stutter. It _was_ pathetic.

"Hey, Fang? Are you almost done? Food's almost ready." Max knocked gently on the door.

"D-d-don't come in here!" I backed away towards the wall. This was some kind of trap.

"What's wrong?" The doorknob began to turn.

I slid down the wall, pulling my legs against me. With my back pressed up against the wall, I could feel the beginnings of my wings growing back.

"Fang…" Her eyes fell on me and I flinched away, trying to hide my face from her.

"D-d-don't look at me!"

Still, Max came and crouched down in front of me, pulling my hand away from my face. She rested her hand against my scarred cheek, and I wondered if she could feel them under her palm.

"Is that all you're worried about?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me, Fang. I'm not going to let that scare me away from you."

Max slipped her hand into mine. "C'mon, let's go eat. I'll cut your hair afterwards, alright?"

She pulled me up into a hug and I rested my arms around her, my chin on top of her head. I could tell that she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Th-This isn't a dream," I heard myself say.

"No, it's not." She squeezed me tighter. "Fang, I missed you so much."

"I missed you t-too."

It was after we collected ourselves that we headed to the kitchen. Iggy already sat at the table. He hadn't changed either. I looked around, wondering if maybe Ella was here too, that somehow they were living here, but it just appeared to be us three.

"I made some steak," said Iggy. "I hope that's alright with you."

"Th-that sounds g-great," I managed to reply.

They started to eat, but my hands shook as I picked up my knife. Max quickly noticed, taking it from me and cutting my steak into pieces for me. I felt childish, and maybe embarrassed, but she gave me a reassuring smile, and I started to eat. For so long my hunger and pain turned into emptiness and I hadn't realized how much I missed real food. Especially Iggy's cooking.

"H-how's Ella?" I asked after a while. It was clear none of them were going to ask me about anything right now. I was thankful for that though.

"I guess she's good," Iggy answered. "We haven't talked in a while though. It wasn't too long after you disappeared that we broke up."

He sounded bitter.

"That's why he's living here," Max added.

Right, he had been living with Ella before. I guess that made sense. Who else was going to take care of him?

"How l-long have I been gone?" I was expecting them to say five.

"Two years," replied Max. "And eleven days if you want to be exact."

Two years she had been with Iggy, living in this apartment. It bothered me. Why was I letting this bother me so much?

"Nudge just finished college," Iggy went on. "Angel's still in high school and Gazzy just started college last year. I'm not sure where they're all headed."

"Fashion for Nudge," Max said. "Angel's been busy with Nudge though. They're visiting colleges. Gazzy thought about majoring in chemistry, but he couldn't stand the professor or the classes, so he's trying to figure something else out. "

"Are y-you and Iggy—"

Iggy already started to laugh. "No, Fang. Max and I have nothing going on between us. I'm sure she'll reassure you later about why. You know I'd never do that to you either."

I felt foolish now.

"Don't worry about it," he added. "I'm glad you're back, okay?"

"O-okay."

Max helped Iggy clean up after we finished eating. He said goodnight to us after that, heading off to the guest room. I opened my mouth to say something to Max, but I couldn't stand to hear myself stutter.

"C'mon, I'll cut your hair now." She took my hand.

I sat on the toilet cover listening to her cut my hair. When she was done, I ran my fingers through my hair. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my head.

"Does it look alright?" she asked.

I turned to the mirror and nodded.

Her hand rested on my back for a brief moment and then she pulled it away. "Does it hurt?"

"W-what?"

"Your wings."

"Th-they grow b-back." I rose up off the toilet. "T-takes about a m-m-month. I g-guess it d-does a little."

She looked relieved though.

We settled into bed a few minutes later. Back in the mental hospital, if you could even call it that, I slept on the floor with a very deflated pillow.

"W-w-will you hold m-my hand?" I asked Max.

She took it right away. "Of course. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

I squeezed her hand, closing my eyes, hoping to God, if he did exist somewhere, that I would wake up and she would still be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating recently. I'll get some more chapters up for all my stories over Winter Break! Happy Holidays everyone!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood – Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I had expected to wake up to Fang sleeping, but instead he woke me in the early morning screaming bloody murder. Iggy had burst into the room, and we had to hold him down to the bed before he realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Th-the b-blanket." He was still shaking. "R-r-red…b-b-blood."

"I'll change it, Fang. It's okay." I let go of his arms.

It took me only a minute to pull the blanket off the bed and put it in the laundry room. Iggy had gone to the closet and returned with a grey blanket, leaving it on the bed for me to spread out.

"Hey, it's okay, relax, Fang." I tucked the blanket around us and he curled up against me immediately.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Fang. I could only think someone had broken in and tried to grab you or Max," Iggy let out a breath. I guess he wasn't expecting a response from Fang though because he started towards the door. "Goodnight you two. I'll make breakfast when we wake up again."

"Thanks, Ig."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Iggy sat and called the flock after breakfast. We had just seen everyone last week before everyone headed off back to school. He had spent the longest on the phone with Nudge, but it sounded like he was irritated. I guess her feelings for him hadn't worn off yet.<p>

And then there was Ella. Although the phone call to her didn't last as long as I had expected. Part of me was afraid that Ella would turn around and hurt him. Even though she made it seem like she didn't know, it was pretty clear that when Ella wanted something from Iggy, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"You alright, Iggy?" I questioned.

He sat down in the armchair with a frown. "Ella has a new boyfriend."

Well, that wasn't a surprise.

"You shouldn't worry about it." I was trying to sound comforting. "Half the guys she sees she isn't serious about. Wait, she actually told you?"

"No, Nudge did." He let out a sigh, eyes resting to my right where Fang lay with his eyes closed. "Is he alright?"

I smoothed out Fang's hair. His hand had been resting on his face before, fingers tracing the two scars, but now it had fallen against the couch. Still, I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

"He's very unsure of himself."

"He's asleep." Iggy seemed to be answering my thoughts. And then his eyes unfocused, falling somewhere else in the room. "Turn on the news or something."

I reached for the remote and turned it on.

"…According to an insider source, the one survivor of the Mental Hospital Massacre was the missing Fang, who was one of the six teenage mutants who brought human experimentation to the eyes of the public. Two years ago he disappeared, and although the authorities covered it up, they say they will be releasing a statement in about ten minutes at the local police station…"

I stared at the reporter on the screen. "It's never easy, is it?"

"No," Iggy grumbled. "Can't freaking leave us alone."

The news cut to the police station. Sheriff Marks appeared on the screen, clearing his throat. "We won't be disclosing any details about Mr. Fang to the media right now. He was discharged from the hospital last night. We urge you to not to try to contact him, or his friends. What he's been through is really unspeakable in some sense, so don't expecting him to make any public appearances any time soon. Over the next few days, once we have more together, we'll be releasing more details about the murders of the rest of the patients. If you have any information, please contact our tip line…"

"How long do you want to bet until they start calling us?" Iggy asked.

"By dinner time." I remembered when Fang went missing. There were a few reporters that even had the nerve to come knock on my door. I almost punched them in the face.

There were a few calls, but luckily Fang hadn't been around or awake to hear us getting angry at the reporters. His appetite seemed to be back, which was good because it looked like he needed to gain some weight back. The cooking distracted Iggy anyway.

Later that night, after Fang fell asleep, Angel called me.

"Hey, Angel. How's it going?" I asked quietly.

"Alright," she said. "I just wanted to see how Fang was. Iggy said, well, that he seems like he's having a hard time."

"He's finally eating more, but he hasn't really said much." I let out a sigh. "It's probably because of the stutter he has. I don't know. He'll be alright eventually. He's still trying to convince himself this is all real."

"Ah, well, I can't imagine it'd be easy for him. I guess Nudge and I were just wondering when we could see him. I don't think it'd be good to overwhelm him though."

"No offense, Angel, I don't think he really wants you in his head either. Even though I know you wouldn't do that to him."

"Well, Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up over the next few months. Maybe we'll see you then." Angel, always the one to tell the bright side of things.

"Yeah, he'll want to see you all eventually anyways," I agreed.

"Alright, well, you call us if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks, Angel."

There was a click and she was gone.

"M-Max?"

I almost jumped out of bed.

"I-I-I don't m-mind s-seeing them," he said, grabbing my hand.

Before I could respond, he said goodnight, wrapping his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood – Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I stood in front of the mirror, smoothing back my hair. It was just a trip to the mall and the grocery store. Max said it would be good to get out too, now that the media had forgotten about what happened already. Besides, I needed new clothes. At least until I gained more weight. And Iggy needed food to cook for when Angel and Nudge came to visit.

"Hey, are you ready, Fang?" Max stuck her head into our room. "Iggy's waiting at the door for us."

"Al-alright."

"Fang, you look fine." She came and stood next to me. "I promise, if you're not comfortable, then we'll come back home."

I let out a breath and followed her out to the car.

It was early, so the mall was just opening. Max took me around by the hand to a few shops and we picked out some clothes. I tried not to pay attention to the people we passed. They were staring at my scars, I could feel their eyes. When we had finally gotten everything, I asked Max quietly if we could not eat at the mall.

"Of course, whatever you want," she said, giving me a smile. "How about we go to the Burger Palace across from the grocery store?"

I nodded.

In the car I listened to Iggy and Max talk about this and that. It made me feel left out, even though it was my own doing. But every time I spoke, every time I had to stutter, I felt stupid, like no one would take me seriously.

At the restaurant, Max read the menu to Iggy. I stared at mine, wondering which would require me to say the least.

The waitress came over, a high school student, twisting her hair around her finger.

"What can I get you all today?" she droned.

Max ordered hers, and then Iggy.

"And you sir?" She tapped her pain impatiently.

"J-j-just a b-b-bur—"

"A burger, sir?" She cut me off. "And how would you like that cooked?"

"M-m-med—"

"Medium? Alright. Anything else?" And then under her breath, she muttered, "Fucking retard."

"I-I-I heard th-that!" I growled.

"Do you want anything else or not, sir?"

"Y-yeah I want y-you to f-f-fucking apologize!"

She frowned, putting her pen and paper down onto the table. "Look, buddy, I don't have all day to listen to you and your stutter!"

I stood, a little too fast, causing my chair to flip backwards. The manager was now rushing towards us, but I barreled past him, knocking him over.

"Hey!" I heard Iggy shout. "At least the decency to keep your mouth shut! I hope you know we're never come back again."

I slammed the door behind me, unfurling my wings.

And that was when it hit me. How long had it been since I had flew? Too long. Long enough for me not to remember a damned thing.

I pulled them back in, turning back to the restaurant. Everyone, except Iggy, Max, and the manager were staring at me. She was trying to hold Iggy back. He had his arms outstretched, reaching for the manager. He must have noticed the silence though because he stopped, and their eyes fell on me too.

Max started to drag Iggy out.

"C'mon," she said as they went through the door. "Let's go home."

"He deserves an apology!" Iggy shook Max off. "We're just going to leave?"

"The manager said he was sorry already." Max grabbed him by the arm again. "C'mon, Iggy!"

He gave in and Max took my hand, leading the two of us to the car.

* * *

><p>I lay on the couch with Max. She knew that was all that I needed, some time to try to clear my head. We didn't say much to each other. It was just enough that she was here next to me anyway. Iggy had met up with Angel and Nudge at the grocery store instead, and they would be home in an hour or so.<p>

"Don't you ever worry about what anyone else thinks," Max said, her hand running through my hair. "We still love you, Fang."

"I-I-I kn-know."

Angel, Nudge, and Iggy finally arrived.

"Fang!" Angel hugged me. As much as I hated all this sappy sharing of feelings, it made me feel better. She had grown so much since I had seen her last. I had to remind myself that she and Nudge weren't kids anymore.

"It's so good to see you." Nudge gave me a hug next.

"Th-Thanks f-f-for c-coming," I managed to say.

"We're glad you were up to seeing us." Angel gave me a grin.

It wasn't until Angel and Nudge were leaving that I realized I had missed them too. I had missed being together with everyone and forgetting the world for a while. Before all this, I had taken them for granted. As I lay in bed, waiting for Max to come to bed, I promised myself I wouldn't do that for any longer.

Max climbed into bed after turning off the light. She pulled my around her.

"M-Max?"

"Yes, Fang?"

"I-I l-love y-y-you."

"I love you to, Fang." She turned to face me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Goodnight."

I kissed her back and then we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood – Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang hadn't really been up to going out after the incident at the burger place. He had put on a little weight though, exercising at the gym in our apartment. Usually he went early in the morning to avoid people.

Christmas was coming in the next week. We had done some shopping together, and then he went out once with Iggy to buy what I was assuming a gift for me. To our surprise, he had agreed to go to Mom's house for Christmas to see everyone. I think he missed them though.

He was talking more too. At least to Iggy and me. I hoped it was a good sign of things to come.

It was late now and I was attempting to give Fang a haircut. He insisted the way I cut it was fine, but I guess I always had my doubts about my abilities.

"It l-looks fine, M-Max." He ran his hand through his hair, staring at himself in the mirror. I watched his gaze fall onto the scars that ran down his face.

"Hey…" I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry."

I put my hand to his face and he rested his hand around my wrist.

"Don't be," I whispered.

And I pulled him down into a kiss. He gave in, slipping his arms around me. I could feel his hand resting right between my wings. When we broke apart, he was actually smiling.

* * *

><p>I was hoping Fang would sleep on the way to Mom's, but he didn't. He sat fidgeting in the passenger seat for the whole ride.<p>

"Hey, relax. It's just the flock."

He nodded, but his eyes still said he was scared.

The door burst open before I could ring the bell. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy came rushing out. They hugged Fang first, even Gazzy.

"We missed you," Gazzy told Fang. "Welcome home."

Fang managed a nervous smile and followed them in to see Mom. That was when all the crying started. Well, the whole moment might have lasted longer if Ella's boyfriend didn't show up wearing a red shirt.

_Take Fang out for a minute. Everyone already knows about the red._ Angel's voice entered my head.

"Fang, c'mon for a minute." I tugged him by the arm and he followed me.

We went out the backdoor and I forced him to sit in one of the patio chairs.

"Fang, it's just a shirt." I forced him to meet my eyes. "You just gotta get through tonight. And we're going to do it together. I'm sure Ella's boyfriend is a nice guy."

He blinked at me.

"Look at yourself, Fang. You look great. And everyone's here for you. No one's judging you."

"I-I…" He shut his mouth.

"It's going to be okay, Fang."

"I h-haven't even s-s-said anything t-to th-them." He turned away from me.

"That doesn't matter." I took his hand. "Please, Fang."

He turned back towards me. "O-okay, M-Max."

"I know seeing everyone is a lot," I added. "Just, if you need to step out, then let me know. I'll take you back home if you want too."

He nodded. Then I gave him hug and we went back inside.

Dinner would have went by smoothly if it weren't for Ella's boyfriend, Mark. He was a real jerk. I swear Iggy would have gotten up and socked him in the face if he weren't so focused on telling Fang about the food and whatever else he could think of talking about. Fang seemed to realize this and was going along with it, nodding even though Iggy couldn't see him.

After dinner and dessert, we headed to the family room. We took a group shot of us in front of the Christmas tree and then sat around to exchange gifts. It was mostly gift cards and trinkets we gave each other. Nudge had made Fang this awesome jacket with wing holes and everything. Fang probably had the most stuff. He managed a couple of thank yous and then sat quietly, looking around at all of it.

"M-M-Max?"

I scooted closer to Fang on the couch we were sitting on. "What's wrong?"

Iggy cleared his throat. "Okay, Fang has an announcement to make."

Fang loosened his tie and the reached his hand into his pocket. He got down on one knee and produced a black velvet box.

His eyes met mine. "M-Max, w-will y-y-you m-marry m-m-me?"

I'm sure anyone who has ever been proposed to by the man they love has thought the ring they saw was the most beautiful ring ever, but I really think Fang nailed it. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple diamond.

I felt myself tearing up. "Yes, Fang!"

He smiled, and with a shaking hand, put the ring on my finger.

"Wait a second! I object!"

It was Mark.

"Object? Are you kidding me?" Iggy began to laugh. "How could you possibly object, Mark? What could you possibly know about us that would give you any substantial reason to object?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mark took a step towards Iggy. "He can't take care of himself so he has to secure a way to make sure someone will."

"You think you could have lasted one day in Fang's shoes and the hell he went through? You know, Fang has risked his life for all of us in this room. We'll all vouch for him." Iggy took a step towards Mark. It was scary what he could still do even though he couldn't see. "And no one else loves Max as much as he does. So you get out of this house right now."

"Excuse me?" Mark sneered.

"I said _get out_!"

"Look man, I know you still got feelings for Ella. But she left you for the same reason your buddy and your friend ain't going to work out." Mark pushed Iggy back. "So back off!"

Iggy lost it then. They started to throw punches at each other and went crashing into the Christmas tree.

"Iggy!" Gazzy made the first move toward them.

He pulled Mark off.

"GET OFF!"

Gazzy punched Mark in the face and he crumpled to the floor.

"Iggy, are you alright?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy was clutching his hand. There was a shard of glass through his hand. And it was oozing blood.

"Shit call an ambulance," Gazzy bent down next to him.

That was when Fang bolted.

"Fang!"

"Go after him. I got Iggy," Gazzy said. "Go, Max!"

Fang didn't get far. He was standing at the edge of the property, his wings out. He tucked them back in as I approached him.

"Fang, don't let anything Mark said get to you." I took his hand.

"You d-deserve b-b-better than th-this." He let go of my hand.

"Fang…"

Sirens blared in the distance.

He turned and went back into the house. I took a minute to collect myself and then went back after him.

Fang refused to speak a single word to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood – Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

We were going home.

Mark had done a lot of damage to Iggy's hand. We healed fast, but until then, it was hurting him. Mark basically broke everything in Iggy's right hand and then impaled it with a piece of glass. They had to put Iggy's hand in a cast to make sure all the bones would set properly when they healed. Then they put his arm in a sling to stop him from moving it too much. And Iggy was pissed.

"Iggy, I'm sorry." Ella approached him.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Ella." Iggy yanked the front door open. "You apologize to Fang and you apologize to Max. He won't even talk to her. He's been waiting all his life to be with Max, to marry her, and you ruined it. You fucking ruined it, Ella."

Then he exited. I followed him out.

He turned to me. "And please, Fang. Fucking talk to Max in the car. You know Mark is wrong and you know every single one of us is behind you. Damnit, Fang."

I blinked at him.

Iggy grabbed me by the shoulder with his good hand. "She loves you as much as you love her. She doesn't give a damn if she has to take care of you, alright? She'll do it because she loves you, not because she feels guilty."

Max pulled up in front of us. I guided Iggy into the backseat and then sat in the front with Max.

"I'm…s-s-sorry, M-Max…" I clenched my teeth wishing I could control the stutter.

She reached over and squeezed my hand. "It's ok, Fang."

* * *

><p>Gazzy came to visit the next day. Damage control, Max had told me. Iggy was still fuming, and now that he couldn't cook, we needed someone who could take orders from him.<p>

I sat in the kitchen with Gazzy and Iggy. They were talking about Ella. Or rather, Gazzy was trying to tell Iggy that she wasn't worth being upset over. I sat stirring my coffee, wishing I could offer some words to Iggy.

"Iggy, she's taking advantage of you. If she loved you, she'd stop messing with your head. You can't play her game. You have to show her you're done. You gotta move on because it makes me sick to see the way she makes you feel." Gazzy let out a breath. "Iggy, I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

That was when Iggy snapped. The table suddenly went flying. I toppled backwards in my chair. My head connected with the stone counter and things started to get dark.

"Easy?" Iggy's voice seemed distant. "Fuck you…"

There were hands on me.

"Fang, hey you're gonna be fine…"

* * *

><p>-Max's POV-<p>

I sat in the hospital massaging my hand. It had been a while since I had punched someone like this.

"Max, you know Iggy didn't mean it to happen." Gazzy sat down next to me.

I inhaled and then exhaled. "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to break his nose."

Out of the corner of my eye, I think Gazzy smirked. "I think it knocked some sense into him. He kinda deserved it."

I shook my head.

"It's late, Max. I'm going back to your apartment. You should come."

Iggy had cracked Fang's skull. I had gotten so mad after we got Fang to the hospital that I sorta just punched him. I felt awful about it now, but Iggy had just taken it. Fang would be just fine in a week or so. Thank God for our healing powers.

There was no point in staying at the hospital though. Fang wouldn't be awake for a while. The doctor thought it was better that way with his anxiety. Too much stress might send him into shock, as if he wasn't already stressed out about everything.

"Alright, where's Iggy?"

"He's waiting in the car."

"Why don't you go ahead and tell him I promise not to punch him again. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Gazzy nodded and left me. I got up and stood by Fang.

"Goodnight," I squeezed his hand. "You're gonna be ok."

A few minutes later I was out in the parking lot. Gazzy pulled the car up to the curb and I got in. Iggy was sitting in the back seat.

"Max…"

"Iggy, I'm sorry I shouldn't have punched you. You know, it's just been bad decision after bad decision in a domino effect, so let's just…" I turned back to face him. "Let's just forget everything, alright? I'm sure when Fang wakes up he'll understand."

"Alright, Max. I'm sorry too."

I nodded and his eyes seemed to meet mine for a moment before they became unfocused again. Gazzy started the car forward and we were off.

* * *

><p>-Max's POV-<p>

Fang had been home for a week now. His head was still bothering him and he'd only talk if spoken too first. I guess it was frustrating, but I think Fang thought the situation was his fault even though Mark had been the one to cause trouble.

Iggy had started cooking now that his hand was healed. It kept him busy. Gazzy was still here. Mostly because he didn't want to go home and see Ella, so we passed most of the past few days by eating Iggy's food. Last night after Fang had fallen asleep on the couch, Gazzy suggested that maybe Fang would be more relaxed if I spent a night with him. Maybe dinner or something.

"Hey, Fang."

Fang looked up from his glass of water at Gazzy.

"I never had a chance to tell you before, but the ring you picked was beautiful." Gazzy gave him a smile. "You even impressed Nudge."

The corners of Fang's mouth seemed to turn upward.

"I thought that might get you to smile." Gazzy grinned now. "So I was thinking maybe I'd take Iggy out to get some air tonight. You know, I think he needs to get out. I figured you wouldn't really be up for going out, but you and Max still need to celebrate just you two for getting engaged. Besides, you two deserve a night to yourselves. You must be sick of us."

"I…I'd l-like th-that." Fang managed a shaky smile.

Gazzy clapped him on the shoulder. "Good."

Around five, Gazzy and Iggy went out. Gazzy said they were going to get dinner and then head down to the local theater to hear a local jazz band play. I ordered some takeout and Fang and I took a short walk down to the corner where the Chinese restaurant was.

"Your clothes are fitting you better now," I commented as I wrapped a scarf around his neck.

He gave me a small smile. "Ig's…c-cooking."

After we ate dinner, we watched an old movie that we had seen together back when we were still on the run. It had been really nice, just lying there on the couch with his arms around me. After the movie finished, I turned to face him. He pulled me a little closer and into a kiss. I started to kiss him back and he ended up on top of me.

"When do you th-think they'll b-b-be back?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Maybe in another hour," I replied.

He smiled and then got off me. Then he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom.


End file.
